One Shot collection
by maintje
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about Harry/Draco. Don't be afraid to look in! Every chapter is about another one shot, the summary is on top of every story. There will certainly be one that's perfect for you! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted company

**Okay, this will be a collection for some small ideas popping in my head. I like to make little one shots (next to the **_**longer **_**stories), so in this 'story' I'll post a new one shot in each chapter. Tell me what you think! I don't know how often I'm gonna update yet, so enjoy this one for now.**

**This one is betaed by osnapitzlilly, Thanks a lot for your help!**

**EDIT: This story is complete. Here you can find an overview about the different chapters: **

**Unwanted company:** _Harry and Draco are having an intimate moment in the Gryffindor dorm room. They just didn't expect to be interrupted. _

**All Is Well That Ends Well**:_The War is over and everything at Hogwarts is back to normal. But for Harry, nothing will ever be normal again. What can Malfoy do in all this? _

**The Cell Phone:** _ The holidays are coming up and Harry wants to keep in touch with his boyfriend Draco. When he want's to explain to him how to use a cell phone, things get complicated._

**The Cat:**_ Draco keeps getting visits from a black cat, and at first everything is normal. But when the cat turns out to be Harry Potter, Draco freaks out._

**The Dog:**_ Harry finds a dog and wants to keep it. Draco isn't so happy with that._

**Friends:**_ Harry has been bullied all his life. He's sick of it and wants to end it. At that moment, a stranger comes along_

**The Punishment:** _Draco will have to punish Harry for being too sexy. But how will Harry take it?_

**This way, it's easier for you to choose which One Shot you want to read! Have fun!**

Unwanted company

_Summary: Harry and Draco are having an intimate moment in the Gryffindor dorm room. They just didn't expect to be interrupted. _

It was already past midnight and the Gryffindor common room was deserted. All the boys and girls were sleeping in their dormitories.

In the boy's dormitory, a disturbing snore came out of one of the four poster beds, it was Neville Longbottom. Neville was fast asleep, as were most of the other Gryffindors; but not all of them.

In the bed near the window, a slight tumult could be heard. The noise came from Harry Potter's bed, in which not only Harry was sleeping tonight. Someone was with him, and that someone was Draco Malfoy.

"Please Draco," Harry moaned as Draco pulled down Harry's boxers. Heat was coming from both boys, as they were very busy. Harry's eyes were shut, but Draco watched the raven haired boy, eyes clouded with lust.

"Please what, Harry?" Draco teased. He licked the tip of Harry's dripping cock and Harry was about to lose himself.

"Don't stop." Harry bucked up his hips and held the pillow tighter.

"What if I do?" Draco said. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco passionately letting his hands travel down his chest. He played with the pubic hair before grabbing at Draco's nuts.

"If you stop, I'll squeeze you tight," Harry groaned, his voice low and raw. Draco was turned on, but didn't let his boy get him off his tracks.

"No you wouldn't," Draco smiled, he loved seeing Harry this way. He bent down and did what Harry so desired.

"Oh fuck, Draco," Harry shouted. But of course they couldn't be heard. – At least that's what Harry thought until-

"What are you guys doing?" Ron Weasley popped his head through the drawn curtains and Harry almost shrieked.

"Ron! We're – In case you didn't know, there's a privacy spell on my bed, you asshole." Harry was furious at Ron now. He knew Draco was here and he had the nerve to pop his face through the damn curtains.

"I know. I just couldn't sleep 'cause of the disgusting noise you two make." Ron made a face, because to him the sight he was facing was even more disgusting than the noise.

"Would you like to join us, Weasel?" Draco drawled. He covered Harry's precious parts with his hands, 'cause he didn't want his boyfriend exposed to that Weaselbee.

"No thanks, Malfoy." Ron couldn't have sound more abhorred.

"You were getting a hard-on hearing lovely Harry shout for more, didn't you?" Draco said, pushing the boy over his limits. If it had been possible, his freckles would have fired off right into the pale Slytherin face.

"Draco! Stop it, you dick!" Harry shouted, his head turning as red as Ron's. Ron's ears were turning red too, but not of shame.

"It's not because you're his fucking boyfriend that you can say whatever you want, Ferrethead!" Draco merely giggled, not affected at all by the Gryffindors' tirade. Ron turned around again, ready to leave, but then something downed on Harry.

"Wait a minute. You heard us?" Harry asked, stopping Ron in his tracks.

Ron turned again, annoyed by the stupid question. "Why would I interfere your intimate moment otherwise? Would you like to wake the others with your screaming?" Ron rolled his eyes, very displeased by the thought of his best friend begging a Slytherin for more and screaming out while - Ron really couldn't finish that thought.

Ron sounded harsher than he intended to be. He had never liked that Harry was gay, and of course the fact that this slippery Slytherin was sleeping in the same room with him. He didn't like it at all. Of course, Harry remained his friend, but it was only because of Hermione that he didn't smash that bloody smile of Malfoy's face. Otherwise, she would _kill_ him. The thought alone was scary enough for Ron to redeem his anger.

"But, Draco you cast a silencing spell, didn't you?" Harry asked, turning to his boyfriend. A smile was playing on Draco's lips and Harry wanted to kick him hard. This was NOT happening.

"You didn't? I'll kill you! Asshole!" Harry growled, turning the volume up again. He was really furious- to say the least.

"I thought it might be nice for your friends to hear what an animal you are!" Draco laughed.

"Fuck Malfoy! This crosses a line, idiot! You made a fool out of me in front of my best friend." Harry slapped away Draco's hand and covered himself with the cheats. He couldn't believe the situation he was in right now.

"You're not the fool, Harry. Your stupid boyfriend here is the one who caused this unwanted moment." Harry tried to smile at Ron, but really couldn't because he knew what Ron would be thinking.

"It isn't the moment that's unwanted, Redhead, it's you," Malfoy sneered. Ron managed to turn even redder and crawled into his own bed again.

"Stop being a prick to Ron, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, casting a silencing charm himself now, to be sure no one could overhear them this time. It wasn't easy for the Gryffindor to be angry while he was so aroused. Although a lot of it had cooled down with the interference of Ron, he was still hard.

"Are we back to last names again, love?" Draco said with the most angelic smile. The bastard didn't know where to stop. Harry was so angry he didn't even knew how to respond properly.

"You can sod the fuck off," Harry roared.

"I like it when you talk like that." He started to know how it must've felt to be Cho Chang, to feel so many emotions at one time. He felt angry, humiliated, aroused and flattered at one time. But he decided to make the anger rule his behavior.

"And I'd like to make scrambled eggs of your lovely nuts, bastard!"

"Like calling me names, slutty Harry? You called for something else ten minutes ago."

"And I would still be calling for that if you hadn't _accidentally _forgotten to cast the fucking charms!"

"You have my sincerest apologies, love."

"You can talk to the hand." Harry turned his back to his boyfriend, who looked satisfied, even if Harry didn't want to heat the sheets anymore.

"I can _use my_ hand instead of talking to yours, if that's okay with you," Draco said. He spooned Harry and slipped his arm over Harry's waist, trying to reach for his crotch.

"I said leave me alone." Harry had the most difficulty to push his Sex God away.

"Little Harry here says something else."

"I don't give a fuck about little Harry now, nor do I give a fuck about you." Harry struggled to keep the Slytherin at a distance, but failed miserably.

"You don't mean that. You're just pissed I touched your Gryffindor pride."

"And you'll be pissed when I touch your Slytherin pride, that's for sure."

"Who says I'll be so stupid to let me get caught like you did?" Draco faced his boyfriend with no fear.

"Are you calling me stupid now? You're definitely done for tonight!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, but immediately knew that was a wrong move and pushed Draco's hands away again.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, Harry."

"Go to hell, Malfoy. Or rather to the Dark Side, that's where you belong."

Draco didn't listen to what Harry was saying but kept trying to grab Harry's erection. After a while of struggling, Harry couldn't resist anymore and turned to his boyfriend again.

"Say it Harry, I'm too hot to resist."

"Fuck, Draco, why do keep doing this to me?"

"Because it gets you hard, Potter." Harry moaned at the use of his last name and soon enough, it was like they never had been interrupted.

***The End ***

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2: All Is Well That Ends Well

**Here is another one shot! Hope you like it. NOTE: The one shots are NOT related in any way. I don't want my account filled with one shots, so I collect them in this 'file'. Just enjoy! Now betaed by LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile! Thanks a lot for her work!  
**

_Summary: The War is over and everything at Hogwarts is back to normal. But for Harry, nothing will ever be normal again. What can Malfoy do in all this? _

All Is Well That Ends Well

It had been three months since Voldemort had fallen. Life at Hogwarts went on. The war was over, everyone was back to normal and everyone was happy again.

Except for Harry.

Harry had completed his task successfully. He was labeled the Hero, for having saved so many families. With the war being over now, Harry had expected a lot of weight to be lifted off his shoulders. But somehow, the weight had increased.

When he had arrived in the Great Hall and seen all those familiar faces filled with hurt, pain, anger and death, Harry realized those people had died for him.

Ron always said it was bigger than that, and Harry of course knew that, it had been everybody's war. But it felt so _wrong _that the other people had died just so he could live to defeat Voldemort. Their lives had been meaningless to others. Their deaths had been unimportant to others. Out of sight, out of mind.

But not to Harry. He had locked up all those images in his head. Family, friends, acquaintances, classmates, and so many more. They all had suffered. They all had died.

Although it had been three months, the news was still all over the papers. Everybody congratulated Harry, and he couldn't get why. Why were they congratulating _him_? Why were they celebrating? All those lives had been put to an end. And yet, they were partying their asses off.

Long articles about Harry, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived and Conquered, were published in the Daily Prophet and uncountable other wizard magazines. But Harry didn't take the time to read them. He didn't want to read them. Frankly, he didn't deserve this fame. It was his fault all those people were _dead._

Worst of all, he had _killed a man._ He was a murderer now. He never expected it to have felt like this. He had expected it to be a relief, but on the contrary, he felt like an animal. Having been trained for this moment, trained to kill. Slaughter –

Harry sighed. He was at the Quidditch pitch, where he came a lot to think. To be alone. He preferred being alone ever since the war. People had changed a lot, and Harry changed too. His friends, Ron and Hermione, understood of course. They gave him his space and such.

He was grateful for that. But they had each other now. They didn't need Harry anymore. The more he stayed away, the happier everyone was. That was at least what Harry thought. He looked over the green pitch, remembering how it looked when it had been on fire. The castle had been a mess, but everyone had done their best to restore everything. Right now, it was as if nothing had ever happened. Nevertheless, Harry could see the difference. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a blond boy walking over the field.

"Thinking again, Potter," Malfoy said sitting down next to him.

Harry started and looked at the blonde. He too, had suffered a lot during the war. Harry could tell. "I guess."

"You come here a lot." It was a statement. Even though his friends knew where he was, it was odd that Malfoy had noticed Harry being here a lot.

"It calms me a bit." Harry spoke quietly.

"I know. I come here a lot too. But I guess you never noticed." At that, Harry raised his head, but he didn't meet Malfoy's eyes.

"I didn't. I usually get caught up in my own thoughts. What brings you here?" It was polite to ask, and besides, Harry didn't want the blonde to be his enemy anymore. He had had enough of enemies and hatred.

"Same reason as you. I come here to think." Malfoy sounded a little different. With that sneering out of his voice, it was a lot nicer to listen too. Both boys sighed, letting their thoughts take over their minds for a second.

"Thanks for saving me that day," Malfoy said softly, after fifteen minutes of silence.

"You saved me too, at the Manor." Harry said it like it was fact. Actually, it was fact, memories out of the past that Harry wanted to forget so badly.

"I didn't. I was just a coward, not wanting to admit it was you." Malfoy sounded honest. Harry could understand it. Malfoy had been a big coward during the war. He hadn't seen Malfoy hexing people, like he had expected him to do. Malfoy hadn't _killed _people.

"You helped me a lot. And you let me use your wand...I liked it a lot." Harry smiled, remembering the friendly wand in his hand and the warm feeling it had sent through him. He was grateful he had his own wand back, but it had been the best replacement he could have gotten.

"Well, I wasn't all too happy 'bout that. But in the Room of Requirement, for a moment I thought you would let it get me." Harry could feel Malfoy's eyes on him. It felt uneasy, but didn't tell him not to.

"For a moment, I thought so myself. I was in panic too, but I couldn't leave you." Harry still didn't speak very loud. His voice was softer than usual. It sounded duller too.

"Thanks."

The boys fell silent again, thinking about the short conversation they had had. Harry wondered what had gone through Malfoys mind. He was actually surprised the boy got the nerve to come and thank him. It was kind of him to do so. It was still one of the few things Harry was rather proud of. At least he had been capable of saving Malfoy.

"The war has done a lot to you, hasn't it?" It wasn't exactly a question, more of a statement. Harry had seen it coming, but had hoped it wouldn't have.

"Yeah," Harry answered, not wanting to go deeper into the subject.

"I know how it feels, Potter. That constant guilt nagging your body. I can tell you feel guilty. I've been feeling guilty ever since too."

"About what?" Harry asked softly. Malfoy hadn't killed someone. Malfoy wasn't a beast.

"About picking the wrong side. About letting my father drag us into all that mess. Still, I'm glad you gave him a second chance." Harry had to smile at that, and although his lips curled up a few millimeters to fall back down again, it represented a smile.

"Stop thanking me. I just did what had to be done. Nothing special." That was what Harry really thought about it. All those people thanked him. But he hadn't done the unexpected, had he? He had done what they had _expected _him to do all along. And still they thanked him like he was a merciful Samaritan.

"Nothing special? You made the difference to me, Potter. You gave me my life back by telling the truth."

"It would've been cruel to hide that your mother saved my life, Malfoy. I just did the right thing. She saved _my _life, I didn't save hers."

"You did. By giving us that chance." Malfoy sounded very grateful and Harry wished he could take it out of the other boy`s voice, not wanting to hear it.

"Stop trying to flatter me, Malfoy. I thought you'd understand this is the last thing I need right now."

"This is exactly what I'm trying to say. You can't save everyone, Potter. You just can't. Otherwise it wouldn't have been a war, would it? You shouldn't live in the past. Not at all."

"This was everything I lived for. I actually chose to _die_, Malfoy, do you understand? I sacrificed myself, but still, I'm stuck here."

"You want to die?" Malfoy sounded sincerely shocked.

"No. I –I just don't know what purpose I have anymore."

"You've got your friends. You've got that Weaslette. Everyone needs you." Harry almost scowled at the name. Not the nasty nickname, but at mentioning Ginny. He had said goodbye to her long ago.

"They don't. It's not the same anymore."

"It still is." Malfoy sounded convinced. Harry got annoyed by it. His friends already tried to talk that nonsense into his head, he didn't need the blonde to do it when he was finally alone.

"Not to me."

"What is it that keeps bothering you then?" Harry wished he would drop it.

"Why do you care? I still don't get why you came up here. I thought you'd hate me for being the Conqueror." That was partly true, not that he had had a choice in becoming so.

"I've changed too. And I can't see you like this. I keep thinking about you. I keep thinking about how you saved me. And how I didn't thank you. I just ran. I was scared. I'm not as courageous as you, Potter. But now, you seem to have given up."

"I have."

"Why?"

"I just wished I could tell all those people how sorry I am they had to die for me." Harry's voice broke a little at the end.

"They didn't die for you, Potter." Harry had seen that coming. His sadness transformed into anger in a matter of seconds.

"They were _allowed _to die, when I wasn't! Why doesn't anyone get this?! All those people gave their lives just to keep me from the Voldemort. He was right. I've ripped apart so many families." Harry's voice was louder now, echoing around the Quidditch Pitch. Some birds flew up, but the boys didn't pay attention to it.

"That's exactly what he wanted you to think, Potter. He's sick. He just wanted to kill you. If you'd be dead, he would've killed all the Mudbloods when you weren't even cold yet."

"I was ready to die."

"Stop saying that. Fuck, Potter. Get yourself together." Malfoy sounded heated up too.

"I just don't want to."

"Think about the things that make you happy. About the people you care about."

"Everyone reminds me of the war. I see it in their eyes. Their faces have changed, but no matter how they try to look happy, I still can see the sorrow. I _killed _a human being, Malfoy! I'm a fucking murderer!"

"Potter. Please, you're not. If you had had a choice you wouldn't have killed him. And that little fact right there makes the difference. You didn't choose this, Potter." The way Malfoy said his last name was a lot more friendlier than it used to sound. But though Malfoy was right, Harry couldn't get it out of his mind.

"I despise myself, Malfoy." Harry buried his face in his hands, fighting away the tears that were burning his eyes.

"Just try to think of something positive." Malfoy sounded a lot softer again, his anger had faded away completely.

"The only thing I'm really proud of is saving you, Malfoy." This seemed to surprise the Slytherin.

"And why does that make you proud?"

"I don't know."

At that moment, Malfoy leaned forward and captured Harry's lips. The frown in Harry's face disappeared for a second, but then he pulled back, alarmed.

"Why did you do that?" Harry sounded shocked, but his heart didn't feel shocked at all. If felt like the kiss had mended some of the wounds.

"Stop thinking for a while, Potter. It'll do you good." Malfoy leaned in again, and Harry just let the boy kiss him, before kissing him back very shyly. Harry moved closer, putting a hand on Malfoy's chest. Malfoy put his hand behind Harry's head and caressed his hair. It felt like all the worries on Harry's shoulders disappeared.

Though neither boy want to, they broke away after a few seconds, and Harry looked into grey eyes. A shock went through him. Those eyes. They were different. They were no longer clouded with fear, nor were they filled with anger. They looked at him peacefully, not reminding Harry of a storm but of molten silver.

"You did it again."

"I know. I guess you needed it." Malfoy smiled a bit. It made his face light up like that of an angel. His smile was so genuine, it took Harry a while to form his next sentence.

"I don't understand."

"Stop trying to understand everything, Potter. Don't you get it? You need to start living. You need to enjoy yourself. Not everything needs an explanation." This seemed to frustrate Malfoy again. He caressed Harry's hair again and then let his hand sink until it cupped Harry's cheek.

"But-

"What did you think about the kiss?" Malfoy didn't remove his hands from Harry's cheek. He just looked at him intently.

"I – I guess I liked it." Harry turned even redder, while Malfoy got angry.

"You more than liked it, you moron!"

"Malfoy, we're both boys."

"Don't start, Potter. Are you really this thick?" Harry started to wonder where all Malfoy's patience came from. It appealed to him, but it scared him away at the same time.

"I," But Harry was cut off again, this time by Malfoy's lips. Harry got dragged away again, and when they broke apart Malfoy smiled.

"Maybe _we _can start over ," Malfoy said. He stood up and held out his hand to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Draco," he said, a half grin spread across his face. Harry pulled an eyebrow, didn't know what else to do, so he took the hand.

"I'm Harry."

"Nice meeting you, Harry," Malfoy said his smile glued to his face.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry tried to understand, the blonde in front of him was hard to follow and his actions just plain confused him.

"Hey! Stop calling me Malfoy. We just met, remember? Just like in first year, but different."

"Why was that necessary? I don't get it."

"It's hard to get anything through your thick skull, _Harry_." Harry almost choked in his own spit by hearing his name coming from Malfoy. It wasn't a bad this. It sounded really beautiful actually.

"We're starting over again. No hate, no last names, nothing." Malfoy put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked at him, verifying if he had finally understood.

"Why?"

"Merlin, Harry. I thought you defeated the Dark Lord. I just offered you a new beginning. Stop nagging yourself. It's unnecessary. I used to blame myself for a lot of things. But then I just stopped caring. I just wanted to start over again. And now I want you to do the same thing with me."

"As in _friends_?" Harry already knew the answer, somehow he wanted to hear it out of _Draco's _mouth.

"As in even more than friends. I just kissed you." Malfoy's lip curled up again, in a half-smile, his eyes half-closed and his eye-lashes almost brushing the skin under his eyes. It was stunning, to say the least.

"Meaning?"

"I really had no clue you were so retarded, Potter. I _love_ you."

Suddenly, all the weight on Harry's shoulders fell off and Harry looked at the boy before him. The boy he had saved. The boy who had saved him. And then he realized what he had been missing.

"It's always been about us, hasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it has. But I know, right now, this very moment, it _is _about you and me."

Harry smiled, a facial expression he hadn't shown for a long time and leaned against Draco's chest, sighing deeply. Draco patted his back and for a while silence surrounded them.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" he asked, looking up again into those silver eyes.

"You bet."

***The End*  
Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cell Phone

**Okay, this is again a new one shot! Please Review, cause it really means a lot to me. I also want to say that I won't be updating for about 2 weeks, since exams are coming up. ****The next one shot is planned to appear in the week of 11th June. Enjoy for now!**

**Betaed by LittleThingsToMakeMeSmile! Thank you so much :p**

_Summary: The holidays are coming up and Harry wants to keep in touch with his boyfriend Draco. When he want's to explain to him how to use a cell phone, things get complicated._

The Cell Phone

It`s the end of June and all the Hogwarts students were busy packing their stuff away and getting ready for their ride back home. Students were chatting, talking about their holiday plans, telling each other to keep in touch and searching for lost items.

Harry was already set, but had some other business to attend to. "Ron, I`m gonna go check up on Draco, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't snog too much, it makes me sick." Ron was piling up his stuff in his trunk, however it didn't fit in 'cause it was a mess. Mrs. Weasly would purse her lips in disgust when she saw the heap.

"Whatever," Harry smiled and made his way through the Gryffindor common room. He opened the portrait and sped up his pace. He passed a lot of students who smiled and waved at him happily, but his thoughts were already somewhere else. He made his way to the dungeons and hoped Draco wouldn't be in the dorms.

Luck wasn't on his side, but another Slytherin was so he could ask him to open the stone wall.

"Hey, could you let me in please," Harry asked the third year. The boy had short black hair and light blue eyes. He just exited the common room and pulled an eyebrow at Harry.

"No. You're not a Slytherin."

"But I'm dating one that won't be happy if he hears you refused me to give him one of the best snogs of his life." The Slytherin boy didn't look convinced, but he didn't have to 'cause at that moment, the blond-haired boy Harry had came for showed himself.

"I thought I heard an angry Gryffindor talking," Draco said, exiting the Slytherin common room. "And I'll get you back next year, Tosser." Draco growled at the other boy and gave him 'the Malfoy look'. The boy hurried inside down up the stairs and out of the dungeons, while Draco smiled.

"I still got it."

"You show-off," Harry laughed, loving that part about his boyfriend, as long as he didn't turn it against him. He always was relieved when he wasn't on the receiving end of Draco`s outbursts.

"Why did you need me so bad, Potter?" Draco stepped forward. Harry's smile widened.

"Well, _Malfoy_, I wanted to give you something." Harry knelt down, opened his bag and started to reach for something. Draco pulled an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I would take anything that comes from a lousy Gryffindor?" Draco squatted and met Harry's eyes, who rolled them.

"Stop being a jerk for one second, will you?"

"Okay, okay," Draco said planting a kiss of Harry's lips. They stood up again when Harry had found what he was looking for. "What is it?" Harry smiled and showed him the mobile phone.

"What's that?" Draco asked. He looked confused, as Harry had predicted he would be.

"That's a phone." Harry tried not to use a tone he would use to a little kid, but it was tempting.

"A Muggle device?" Draco asked, feeling offended.

"Yeah. This way I can keep in touch with you during the holidays. Cool isn't it?" Harry looked very excited, while Draco just looked puzzled.

"Brilliant. Your stupid Gryffindor brain has yet again come up with a failure." Harry could punch him in the face right now, for being such a imbecile on their last day together.

"Failure? It's the best idea I had this year. I've been thinking a lot about how we could keep in touch and then it just popped into my brain." Harry looked proud of himself.

"Great Salzar. It's not good at all when something hits your poor brain, Potter." Draco shook his head disbelievingly and kept watching the little rectangle in Harry's hand.

"First of all, stop calling me Potter. And second, just shut up already and I'll show you how to use it."

"Merlin. I'm dating a retard," Draco said pointing his eyes to the stone ceiling.

"Just listen, okay? So this button is to turn it on and off. This tiny red one. When you turn it on, you'll have to enter a security code. Yours is 0428. Then you'll see the starting screen. Are we good so far?"

"I'm not the retard here. Go on." Harry could see Draco didn't get it completely, but of course the Slytherin had to be too prudish to admit it.

"Okay. I have a number, you have a number. So, I already added my number to your phone list. You can text me or call me anytime." This probably seemed too hard to understand for the pureblood wizard.

"A number? I don't see any numbers here."

"Wait a second. You press this button to go to the menu, then you'll see nine submenus. The one called 'phone book' is the one where my number is listed. See?" Harry hadn't expected it to be _this _hard to explain it to the boy. Ron didn't know anything about Muggles, but he knew how to use a phone – not properly, keeping that time in his fourth year in mind – but anyway, Malfoy was being ridiculous.

"I guess." Draco looked utterly lost, but Harry continued.

"Then you press the button again to pick my number and call it. And that's how you'll be able to talk to me. Got it?"

"I guess." Draco said again, sounded rather bored now, but Harry paid no attention to his tone.

"Well, try and call me." Harry handed over the device.

Draco took the device in his hands reluctantly and looked at it dumbly.

"You click on the menu," Harry instructed, pointing with his finger to the right button.

"Just give me a second, asshole."

"Okay, okay." Harry looked as Draco tried to find Harry's number, but failed to do so. Harry had to try his best to keep from smiling.

"I'll explain it again. I know it isn't easy the first time." Harry tried to be as friendly as he could, and as patient as he could.

"I'm not a retard, annoying know-it-all." Draco was getting pissed. It just got harder for Harry not to laugh.

"Stop calling me names, Draco. I just want to keep in touch with you, that's all."

"Go ahead." Draco sighed. Harry showed Draco how to do it again. But he still hadn't gotten the hang of it.

"Maybe we have to do it together. It'll help." Harry tried. This only feuled the anger in Draco.

"I'm not a fucking baby either."

"Stop whining." Harry grabbed Draco's hands and held them around the phone. He took his finger and pushed the menu button. "See, this is how you access the menu."

Draco rolled his eyes. If Harry hadn't been his boyfriend, he would have killed him already.

"Merlin's beard, work with me, Malfoy." Harry got irritated by Draco's distant behavior, not quite so proud of his idea anymore.

"Okay. I get it. This button is the menu button. And then?"

"Then with the arrows here, you can browse through the sub menus, see?" Harry tapped with Draco's fingers on the arrows to show him how it worked. Draco hummed to say he got it.

"Then here's the phone book. You have to push the 'menu' button again to access that submenu. Then you'll see my number."

"And what do I do with it?" As Draco spoke, Harry could feel Draco's breath on his cheek and it was hard for Harry to stay focused. When had Draco come so close?

"You push this button and then you'll see a list of options what to do. You have to choose 'call'."

"And then?"

"Then you have to put the phone against your ear and talk to me."

"Why do I have to hold it against my ear?" Draco held up the phone dumbly, apparently not wanting it so close to his precious ear.

"So you'll be able to hear me, of course."

"I won't see you?"

"No." Harry wondered how many questions were about to come up.

"How stupid. Why not?"

"Cause it's a phone, Draco. You can text me too." Harry had to keep from sighing, 'cause it would make Draco angry again. Harry was happy the Slytherin had put away his pride to ask the series of questions, but it was getting on his nerves.

"What's texting?" There you had it. Another question.

"Like sending a note, only you can do it with this device. You choose the menu 'texts' and then you choose 'new text' and type me a message."

"Hold on. Why do I not get to see you? I thought we could keep in touch." This was a hundred times harder than talking to a child.

"Yeah. You'll hear me and we'll be able to tell eachother about our day and such." Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Why can't I just aparate and visit your stupid Muggles?"

"Cause they'll have a fit. Besides, you can't be seen by anyone."

"I could use the fire network." If that would have been possible, Harry would have spared their precious time now. However, he had to waist their last minutes together explaining how to use a Muggle device to a _Malfoy_.

"They're not connected. Besides, they don't have a fire place anymore. It's electric now."

"What's electric?" Merlin. There was no end in sight.

"Something you'll need to charge your phone."

"You have to charge it too? Merlin, those Muggles are thick!"

"Of course, if the battery dies, you charge it. Here, you have a phone wire. You put it in here, and this end you put in a plug."

"I'm getting tired of this. What's a plug?" Harry was happy to hear Draco was sick of it too.

" So I'm the retarded one? Merlin. Why did I even bring this up?"

"I don't think we'll have anything close to Muggles at the Manor, so no _pluts_ either."

"Plugs. Well. Maybe – wait you can charge it with your wand too. I remember Hermione telling me something about it. Right. You say 'Infamare'. Can you do that?"

"I'm a wizard, Potter. Not a toddler. Are we done now? I need some time for snogging."

"Not yet. You can't send me a text yet."

"I don't want to okay. Just kiss me already." Harry didn't have to be told that twice. He pushed the Slytherin against the wall – making sure it wasn't the one that gave access to the common room- and pressed his lips against his.

When they broke apart for air, Harry smiled. "You're so hot."

"And you're a retard. Can I kiss you through this phone?"

"No. But you may kiss my picture."

"These Muggle pictures don't move. That's lame. I don't want to kiss your Muggle picture."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just be happy you'll be able to talk to me. I can send you pictures too if you like."

"I don't wanna hear. Use your mouth for better services, twit."

Harry didn't protest. They were occupied, until the students started to exit the Slytherin common room to get ready for the train.

"We should go."

"We could stay too," Harry offered, an evil smile on his face.

"Hell no. My father would skin me alive."

"I was worth a shot. Come on." They made their way to the train, and Harry said goodbye to Draco, who was going to sit with his Slytherin friends.

"Don't forget to pick up when I call!" Harry said, kissing him on the cheek and joining Ron and Hermione.

"Huh?" Draco said. But Harry hadn't heard him. He pulled out the phone again, sighed and put it back. Potter and his stupid ideas.

***The End***

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat

**Hi. This is the next one shot. Enjoy!**

_Summary: Draco keeps getting visits from a black cat, and at first everything is normal. But when the cat turns out to be Harry Potter, Draco freaks out._

The Cat

Draco Malfoy was lying on his couch in his cozy apartment. He had had a rough day so far, and wasn't up for any energy consuming tasks at the moment. He had ordered some pizza instead of making his dinner himself and plopped down before the television, which he found a rather amusing Muggle invention.

At St. Mungo's, things had been hectic. Draco had had to run from place to place helping people. He had worked late yet again, and couldn't count the amount of extra hours he had put in the last few months.

He had been working at St. Mungo's for about two years now, ever since he had graduated from the Healer training It had been five years since the war had ended, and Draco had been accepted back into the wizarding world all thanks to Harry Potter.

Draco hadn`t heard from the latter since Hogwarts. He didn't know what had become of the boy, nor did he know if he had ended up married to the Weaslette. But he supposed so.

However, Draco was grateful for what the Chosen One had done for him. He had had a great life so far, he was just a bit tired at the moment. And a little bit lonely.

Draco had been lonely for a while. He was already 22 and still didn't have a boyfriend. Surprise people! Draco Malfoy was gay. Of course he's gay. He had had a few relationships so far, but none of them had worked out. None of them were serious.

That was the problem with being gay. A lot of the boys just wanted a good shag, while Draco was up for something more mature, something longer lasting. His train of thoughts were interrupted by a long "Miaaauuww."

Of course! How could he forget? For the past few weeks – or months, Draco couldn't remember – a cat had been coming around to Draco's apartment. Draco couldn't resist to feed the starving animal, and now the beast came to him every single evening.

He admitted he would rather be left alone just for that evening, but the mewling cat wouldn't shut up. Draco gave in and got up to open the window for it. The black cat jumped graciously in his kitchen and sat down, looking up at Draco in anticipation for food.

"You greedy animal," Draco mumbled and looked for a can of cat food.

"Miauw."

"I know, I know. Just wait a second." Draco opened the can and put it on a plate so the cat could eat from it. Not willing to admit it, Draco liked the company of his black cat. He looked for a moment at how the cat ate and then went back to his couch.

"I missed the best part, you filthy beast!" Draco shouted, but in his tone you could hear he wasn't angry at all. After ten minutes, the cat made its way to the couch and jumped on Draco's lap.

"You know you can't sit in my lap."

"Miauw."

"Whatever," Draco sighed, caressing the soft fur and enjoying the purring sound.

"You really owe me a lot, kitty." Draco said, his voice soft. "You can't just come whenever you like and eat all my precious food. You should do my laundry in return or something. Or at least clean up after yourself and stop leaving your hair on my couch."

The cat just kept purring and Draco fell silent again. They just sat there for a while, like they did every evening. Draco was slowly falling asleep, the tiredness washing over him like a flood.

All of a sudden he was woken up by a plop, like someone apparating in his home. As a matter of fact it was impossible to apparate in his apartment. Draco opened his eyes and sat face to face to none other than Harry Potter.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Draco hardly noticed the cat was gone and that Potter wasn`t wearing any clothes.

"I – eh."

"Get out of my home! You imbecile! What made you think you could just waltz in?"

"I – I'm sorry. Do you have anything to wear please?"

"You're NAKED? What the hell were you thinking?" Harry grabbed a pillow and made his way to the bathroom, putting on a dressing gown.

"Potter. Get back here! Don't touch my stuff!" Draco followed the former Gryffindor into his own bathroom, his faced scrunched up in anger.

"Draco, please. Would you stop? I'm sorry. I-" Potter was cut off by the blonde.

"Draco? Since when do you call me Draco?"

"It's your name, isn't it? Or did you change your first name?"

"Of course not. Why are you here?"

"I'm an Animagus." Draco pulled an eyebrow, wondering why Potter was avoiding such a simple question.

"That's good for you. I asked why you were here."

"I'm a _cat, _Draco. I'm the cat that's eaten all of your precious food." Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"You – what?"

"Yeah." Potter just stood there and Draco wanted to punch him in the face. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Get out! You desecrated my privacy!" Draco started to push the boy towards his front door.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out! Right now!"

Draco was scandalized when he heard the news. Harry sodding Potter had intruded his cozy home as a cat! Draco himself didn't even know where the boy lived, or what he had done the past few years, but anyway, barging into a Malfoy's home like that wasn't allowed even by the Hero.

He tried to pay it no attention, but somehow that didn't work . All he could do was think about the black cat he had known for several months now and how it had turned out to be a nightmare.

Draco wondered what had become of the boy. Of course, he wouldn't search or stick his nose into someone else's business but he was curious. Draco refused to open a Daily Prophet, cause all of it was nonsense. Still he wanted to know what Potter had been looking for in his home.

Maybe he tried to find a reason to ruin Draco's life. So far, everything had gone incredibly well for the used-to-be-Slytherin. His name had been cleared and he lived a quiet life.

Lonely sometimes, but quite.

* * *

It had been a month since the cat had stopped by. Draco had to admit he missed his furry friend and felt a little out of his element. He started when the doorbell rang, he wasn`t expecting anyone.

Draco put out the television- in case it was his mother- and closed the closet in which the Muggle device stood. He walked to the front door to answer the speaker.

"Who is it?" he asked coldly.

"It's Harry." A shock went through the blonde.

"Harry? What do you mean?" Of course Draco knew what the person at the door meant. He would recognize that voice and that name anywhere.

"Harry Potter." Yeah, Draco could've figured it would be Harry sodding Potter.

"Potter! What are you doing at my apartment?"

"Nothing really. Could you let me in, please? I'll explain." Draco couldn't help but notice that the boy didn't sound like his usual self.

"I don't see any reason to let you in. In case you don't remember, you broke into my apartment several times!"

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Just go away." Draco put off the speaker again and wanted to return to his sofa, but the bell rang again.

"Potter! Didn't I just tell you to go away?" Draco was getting pissed.

"Just let me in, you stupid jerk!" Potter screamed and Draco pulled an eyebrow. His curiosity won over his anger and he pushed the button to open the door.

A few moments later, there was a knock on his door and Draco went to open it . He was shocked by what he found. Potter was covered in blood, his eyes were red and his clothes ripped apart.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Draco asked, stepping aside so the boy could enter. He wasn't used to seeing a defeated Potter, and was dying to know what had happened. Who had done this to him? Why had he come here? What was going on?

"I – I went to the Giants. They're still very hostile since the Great War, but we were working on making them trust us again."

"And why would you do that? That's not in your job description right?" Draco offered Potter to sit down on his couch with a half heart, trying to ignore the dirt on Potter's robes.

"Actually it is. I work in the Fantastic Beasts department now. I never finished my studies as an Auror." Draco was surprised by the news, but didn't let it show.

"Well then. Why didn't you just go to St. Mungo's right away?"

"I – I screwed up. I didn't want it to be all over the papers. I tried to convince them all alone, but it wasn't such a smart thing to do. It's a miracle I got out of there alive." Draco had to try hard to keep from laughing, 'cause he had never seen a Potter like this before. He used to be full of himself.

"You want me to help? What makes you think I can help?"

"Draco, I've come here a lot, right? I know you're a Healer. Can't you fix me?" Potter looked really desperate. Draco sighed.

"Yeah sure. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You'll leave me alone after that." Potter seemed shocked by what Draco was asking, but just nodded. Draco put out his wand and started his procedure.

"What made you change your mind?" Draco asked.

"About what?" Potter's voice was soft and barely audible.

"About your job."

"I really like animals. I wanted to become an Animagus too, 'cause my father was one. Besides, I've already fought my war, I don't need to be an Warrior for the rest of my life."

"Being an Auror doesn't equal being a Warrior."

"To me it does. I'm glad I can be around the animals and such. Besides, Hagrid is very supportive of me."

"I don't doubt that," Draco mumbled, remembering the hairy half giant very well. A few moments later, Draco looked at the result proudly and said: "You're all done. Mind that scratch around you eye, if you move your eyebrows too much, it might open up again."

"Got it. Thanks a lot, Draco."

"Why do you keep calling me by my first name?"

"I already told you, that's what's your name is. We're not in school anymore, are we? I've changed a lot, and so have you."

"I know. I expected you would still hate me, actually," Draco confessed. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"I don't hate you. On the contrary, I'm grateful."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you did what you wanted to do. You never cared what anyone else thought. You just became a Healer. And when I found out about that, I stopped my studies and became what I always wanted to become."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you're acting really weird. I never did anything to help you, so stop thanking me. We hate each other."

"Are you sure? If I really hated you, I would have left you in the room of requirement. And if you really hated me, you would have given my identity away in Malfoy Manor."

"Potter, please. I've helped you, you promised to leave me alone. Can you go now?"

"I will. You've changed a lot Draco. Thanks for helping me out."

Potter left and Draco sat on his couch all alone. Why did Potter have to do that? Draco didn't want to go back to the past. He had neatly locked away all his memories of the green eyed boy, and yet here he was on his doorstep, asking for help.

Draco had been obsessed with Harry Potter. Ever since his parents had told him about The Boy Who Lived, he had looked up to that small kid. He wanted to become friends. When things turned out the wrong way, he still wanted Potter to notice him.

But ever since school ended, he had put Potter out of his head. He wasn't a kid anymore, and if he ever wanted a normal life, living in Potter's shadow wouldn't get him any further. But why did Potter want to talk to him so badly? Why did he continue to come back? As a cat, or as himself. He kept saying they both changed a lot. What did he mean by that?

Draco sighed deeply and turned off the TV. He forbid himself to think about Potter and went to bed early.

Time passed by and Draco didn't hear from Potter again. He still refused to read the Daily Prophet, but he had thrown a small peek in one at work to make sure Potter's secret hadn't leaked.

Draco was a bit disappointed that Potter was so easy to scare away. He had expected him to come back, to stalk him and such, but Potter had done what Draco had asked.

Draco had wondered for hours about how it would be to have Harry Potter around. He wondered if it was the same feeling he got when the cat was around and tried to imagine the moments they spent with the human version of Potter.

Draco shook his head. How had this happened? How had it been possible to become so obsessed with Harry again? He had only seen him twice in a few weeks, and here he was, back to the state he was in when they were in school.

Draco denied to himself that he could still be in love with the boy and tried to focus on the daily news on the television. The day at work had been a disaster, to say the least. He had been with his head in the clouds several times, and was still pissed at himself.

The fact that it was about the time the cat usually arrived, didn't make the situation more bearable.

Draco jumped two feet in the air when he heard the familiar: "Miauw." He looked into the kitchen and could see something black sitting in front of the window.

"Miauw."

What did he have to do? Let him in? Of course not, it was Potter! But he couldn't leave him outside either, could he? Draco sighed. What did he want anyway?

He figured it couldn't hurt to let the cat in and got up.

"Miauw." The cat said, jumping onto the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry, boy?" Draco asked, opening up a tin of cat food.

"Miauw."

"Potter, if you think I don't know it's you, you've got it all wrong, buddy. What are you doing here?" Draco asked placing the bowl in front of the black cat. Draco noticed that the cat had some white marks around his eyes. That would be Harry's glasses of course.

But the cat just purred while eating and pushed its fluffy paws into the table of contentment. Draco shook his head and went back to the television. This wasn't happening at all.

After the cat was full, he came into the living room too, jumping into Draco's lap.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted, trying to shove Potter away. "Get off my legs, Potter!"

But the cat just returned, gliding its body against Draco's belly and purring into his lap. Draco gave up quickly because it was really pointless. He was getting tired and his eyes fell close slowly.

When Draco opened his eyes, he met green eyes. He expected them to belong to a certain cat that had stopped by yesterday, but when he looked closer, he saw they belonged to Harry Potter.

A very naked Harry Potter.

"Potter!" Draco was well aware of the nakedness of this black haired boy and wanted to scream right now. Didn't Potter know he was gay? Was he torturing him?

"I'm sorry. Eh – I guess it sometimes happens when I sleep," Potter said trying to cover himself with some pillows, but it was already too late, Draco had seen all of him.

"Why did you come back?" Draco tried to sneer, to convince Potter that he wasn't getting aroused at the thought of the naked Hero at all.

"I – I just wanted some company. It gets lonely at times."

"Why? Isn't the Weaslette a good companion?"

"Weaslette? I didn't marry Ginny. We broke up. After the War I realized I didn't want that anymore. We were more friends than lovers and – well, it ended," Potter confessed. Draco thought at that. Potter alone? That was a weird adjustment in his head.

"So you live by yourself?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. The only people I've seen the past few years are my colleagues and Ron and `Mione of course. But I haven't had a girlfriend since." Draco pouted his lips. Potter was opening up really well. But why? What did Potter want from him?

"And have you had a boyfriend since?" Draco asked, a sneer splitting his face in two. He saw Potter's face darken with a blush and smiled. "Is Harry Potter gay?"

"Eh – I'm not gay, I-"

"You just happen to like boys?" Draco suggested, liking where this conversation was going. This was beyond his wildest dreams! Harry Potter, actually available for men! That was impossible. Was he even awake? Maybe he was just dreaming 'cause that cat had fallen asleep on his lap the evening before.

"Draco?" Draco shot up out of his reverie and looked at Potter. The boy kept calling him by his first name. He had changed a lot too, Draco noticed now. He had gotten more muscular, and had even grown a bit. His hair was a bit longer than just after the war, and even though his glasses were still round, it were different ones.

"What?" Draco answered. He was well aware of the green staring eyes.

"I asked you if you would mind if I was gay."

"Why do you ask me? I don't care," Draco said, but he had answered too quickly.

"Well then, I'm not sure, but ever since Ginny and I broke up, I haven't been interested in women."

"And have you been interested in men?"

"No. Only in you." At that, Draco's eyes widened. What had Potter just said? Draco shook his head.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna say it again." Potter's face was all flushed up now and Draco's mouth fell open in shock. All this time…All this time he had tried to forget about the boy and right now, _he _was sitting _naked _before him saying he liked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, are you serious? The only reason we were enemies was 'cause we were supposed to. And because you hated my friends. But in the sixth year, I – I don't know, it just got weird. But you were my enemy back then."

"And now I'm not?" Draco found it hard to speak. It was as if with Potter's sentence, his tongue was paralyzed.

"No. I already told you, we're not in Hogwarts anymore. We're not children anymore. I'm a grown man, and I can't keep pretending. I thought being with you as a cat would make the rest go away, but it just got worse." Potter started to play with a thin thread on one of the cushions and didn't meet Draco's gaze.

"I – eh," was all Draco could say.

"I'm sorry. I kinda blew you away with this. I'm just tired of pretending. I'm getting too old-" Potter couldn't finish his sentence, cause Draco had captured his mouth with his.

Potter hmphd into Draco's mouth, but he didn't turn away. The kiss deepened and Draco almost swooned. He was getting aroused and broke away after a few seconds.

"Does that mean we're alright?" Potter asked.

"What do you think, Potter?"

"Well, if that's so, it means you'll be calling me Harry from now on." Draco just shrugged and leaned forward again.

*The End*

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dog

**Hi, next one shot is here! I decided to add a summary each time, cause you don't know what you're reading otherwise. I hope you enjoy!**

_Summary: Harry finds a dog and wants to keep it. Draco isn't so happy with that._

The Dog

Harry made his way home after a busy day of work at the Ministry. As he was currently Head of the Auror Department, and his desk was piled high with files no matter how hard he worked, it never seemed to diminish.

Yesterday, they had celebrated his birthday. _Harry Potter, age thirty-five, celebrates his birthday with former Death-Eater _is what all the headlines read. Draco had made a **big **deal out of it, while Harry had asked him to take it slow and just keep it quiet. Harry had never seen such a big party. People he hadn't seen in years had congratulated him and even though Harry had thrown some murderous looks at Draco, he had appreciated the work his love had put in for him.

Ah, Draco. They had been together ever since the war. Eighteen years. Eighteen beautiful years with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't a kid anymore. He wasn't that bratty, scared boy from Hogwarts anymore. He was the best husband Harry could have _ever _imagined.

They were even starting to think about children, something Harry had always wanted. Draco had been reluctant at first, but now they were really starting to plan a future that included the patter of tiny feet.

Harry's daily thirty minute walk back to his house was something he used to relax after a day`s work. Some people thought he was a fool, for not using magic to get home. Though it would be quicker, Harry loved the fresh air and the time to think. Which is what he was doing when he suddenly he got the feeling of being followed. Harry looked around and saw nobody, except for a dog.

It was a golden retriever, that much was claer from its coat, and Harry wondered what the poor beast was doing here all alone. He sighed at the thought of people leaving it behind and continued his walk. However, after a few minutes, Harry got a prickly feeling in his neck again and turned around. Noone was there, except – the dog.

"Hi doggy. Are you following me, boy?" Harry asked, squatting down so it wouldn't be afraid. The dog wagged his tail a little bit and Harry smiled.

"Are you all alone, bud? Don't you have a collar?" The animal wagged his tail a bit faster and Harry came closer.

"You don't have a family anymore, don't you?" Harry asked, feeling sorry for the excitable creature. He knew how it felt to have nobody to care for you. Harry closed the last few inches between them and patted the dog.

"Oh you're dirty. Let`s take you home with me and get you a bath and some food, hm?" Harry said, continuing his way and knowing the dog would follow behind.

He opened the front door and let the dog in. When he entered the living room, a high pitched scream could be heard. "Harry! What the hell is this!" came Draco's voice. Harry had to keep from smiling and went to the kitchen, where the noise had come from.

"That's my new friend, Dray." Draco had been stirring in his casserole, but was now standing on top of the table, trying to get away from the golden retriever, who began sniffing Draco's shoes.

"Your new friend? This is not a friend, its a beast! And what is the filthy beast doing in _my _house?" Draco looked at Harry, frightened yet angry, and Harry had difficulty keeping his face neutral. Draco was such a drama queen sometimes.

"The 'beast' needs a bath, and in in _our _house because I let him in to fill his empty stomach."

"Potter, really. Get this thing out of here! It probably has rabies!" Now they were back to Potter? Harry shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? The silly dog doesn't have a family! Besides, weren't we thinking about getting a child?"

"This is certainly not the same thing as a child, Harry." Draco looked as if he was going to faint any moment now.

"Draco. Calm down. Really. Let me give it a bath, and then we'll talk, 'kay?"

"I'm not done with you yet, Harry Potter," Draco threatened, clarmoring down to get back to the food he had been preparing.

Harry helped the dog into the bathtub and started to wash its fur. He conjured some spells to make sure it didn't have flees or rabies or anything that dogs could carry and dried him with another spell afterwards.

"You're such a darling. You didn't even whine about the bath, now did you?" Harry said to the dog, smiling at it. The dog licked Harry's face and Harry's smile fell off his face.

"Okay, you're a good boy, but don't do that again. Hey! We still need to pick a name for you don't we?" The dog looked at Harry expectantly as if he knew something important was going to happen.

"Hey, Draco, what are we going to call him?"

"Oh no. No way. I already told you, he's not staying, Potter. Trust me!" Draco shouted back. Harry just smiled. Draco would soften eventually. He always did.

"What do you think about… Woof?" Harry asked, as he entered the kitchen again, with a clean dog this time.

"You are not giving that dog such a stupid name, Harry. Besides, he's not staying."

"I can't kick him out, can I?" Harry took his seat and started to fill his plate with jacked potatoes.

"He can stay the night. Tomorrow, you'll take him back to where you found him. If you let him out here, he'll be lost." Draco gave Harry some chicken and put the salad on the table as well.

"What do you care if he gets lost? If you're going to dump him, why not dump him straight away?" Harry took a bite of his chicken, ripping a piece off of it with his teeth, instead of cutting it.

"I'm not the one who brought him home without asking first!" Draco glared at Harry, slightly disgusted by his eating manners and filled his own plate.

"He was all alone and in need! The silly thing just followed me around, having no one else." Harry was talking with his mouth full, spraying potato drops all over the table.

"You're such a pussy," Draco said, cutting his chicken and bringing his fork to his mouth.

"I am not."

"And stop talking with your mouth full. You look like a five-year old."

"You should've seen yourself a half hour ago, when you were screaming at me from on top of the table," Harry shot back.

"Just shut up and eat your potatoes quietly, please?" Harry shrugged and remained silent the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Harry was awoken by a wet tongue.

"Hmm.. Draco stop it. You're tickling me, … Draco, …," Harry mumbled. He opened his eyes and cried out in shock. It wasn't Draco, it was that dog from yesterday.

"Eww… that is so gross!" Harry shouted. He heard Draco laugh. Harry looked up to see his husband watching him from the doorway, smiling pitifully at the raven haired man.

"You asshole, you let him do that! He's not allowed in here."

"You deserved it, besides, you need to get up. The dog's been begging to go outside. I'm guessing he needs to pee." Harry grumbled sleepily, knowing Draco was doing this just to bother him.

He got up, showered quickly and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"I'm going to bring him back afterward." Harry said matter of factly.

"No you will not. I'll not allow this dog to stay here, alone, all day."

"He'll be a good boy, won't you Woof?" Harry said, patting the golden haired dog.

"Don't call him such a stupid name, Harry."

"It's my dog! I'll call him whatever I want!"

"Fine. If it's your dog, you can clean up the poop he left right over there." Harry followed the direction in which Draco's finger was pointing and made a face.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Not at all. As for the dog, if I see him here tonight, I won't be happy, clear?" Draco said, leaning over the table to kiss Harry goodbye.

"Whatever."

Harry knew he was in trouble. He hadn't been able to leave the dog behind. He had brought it to work, and since he was head of the department, the animal had been able to stay in his office all day and now it was following him home.

To Draco.

He opened the front door, and the dog made its way in the kitchen before Harry could stop him.

"POTTER!" He heard his husband shout. Merlin, this would be hell.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave the beast where you found him?!" Draco screamed.

"I couldn't. I'm sorry." Wow, that was a lame reply.

"You'd better get your spine back together and make sure this animal is taken out of here as soon as possible," Draco sneered and for a moment, Harry felt goose bumps coming up. Sometimes, his husband could be terrifying. Being at the receiving part of his outbursts was never a good thing.

"Can't we just talk about it?" Draco slammed the kitchen knife he had been using down angrily.

"If you wanted a pet, we could've discussed it before."

Harry squatted to pet the dog and sighed."It's not that I want a pet, it's just that I can't leave this guy behind."

"How do you know it's a boy? Have you checked or something?" Draco asked, continuing to chop the potatoes. He had been placed in charge of the food, since Harry could only prepare eggs and bacon in a decent way.

"No I haven't. But I'm fairly sure that he's a boy."

"Boy or girl, it has to go. I'm not allowing such a filthy beast to dirty my house."

"If that's the problem, I'll take it to my work each day."

"Not going to happen," Draco answered. Harry sighed again.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Draco turned around, putting the kitchen knife on the counter again.

"There's nothing you can do."

"Nothing at all? No striptease? No blow job?" This made Draco laugh a bit, but it disappeared quickly as it came.

"Don't start filling me up with your horny ideas, Potter. I'm not changing my mind." Harry came closer to his husband and trailed his fingers up his arms.

"Well that's a pity, cause I really wanted to make some of those thoughts a reality."

"I'm not having sex with a dog in the room," Draco said firmly. Harry went down on his knees, but not to pat the dog this time. He opened Draco's zipper and he heard how Draco held his breath.

"Are you sure I can't keep the dog."

"One hundred percent." Harry took in Draco's full length.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. He could feel the tension leave Draco's body, and had to keep from smiling at his cock.

"Yes, I am sure, Potter. Just-" Harry went down again.

"Just what?"

"Don't stop." Draco pleded.

"I will if you don't give me permission to keep the dog."

"You can keep the fucking dog! Just don't stop, asshole!" Draco shouted, pushing Harry's head down again. Harry smiled triumphantly and did what he was told. Soon, the dog had jumped onto the table to eat the meat Draco had prepared earlier.

Both men were to occupied to notice.

*The End*

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Well, just like EasyLuckyFree had asked, I've written a non-Hogwarts oneshot. It's a rather short one. I hope you enjoy.**

Friends

_Summary: Harry has been bullied all his life. He's sick of it and wants to end it. At that moment, a stranger comes along_

Harry leaned over and looked at the passing cars beneath him. They were going at least 100 kilometers per hour. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and to fight away the burning feeling. He shouldn't be crying.

He stepped up the guard-rail and held onto the bars. He had imagined it to be easier than this.

'You're not going to do that," a voice said. Harry almost fell forward out of shock, but could compose himself again, before screaming out loud. He honestly didn't expect someone to talk to him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, turning around a bit to see that a blonde boy was standing beside him. He hadn't seen him before, which meant he didn't go to the same school as Harry.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," the boy said, his voice very soft. He was very tall, white blonde, with bright grey eyes. He couldn't be much older than Harry. Harry took his time to look at the boy, then suddenly realized what was happening and looked forward to over the guard-rail again.

"I don't know you! Leave me alone!" Harry practically screamed. He didn't know why he was feeling attacked. He felt very upset. He looked at the cars and trucks passing by, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. He had to keep avoiding the gaze of the boy's grey eyes.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, taking one step closer. Why was this guy here? Why did he care? Harry didn't know how to act.

"Don't come near me!" Harry shouted, looking alarmed. Draco didn't step back, but asked for his name again.

"I'm Harry. Why do you want to know?" Harry didn't want this to happen. He could have been able to jump of the edge before, but now, with this friendly boy in front of him, he felt the tears streaming down his face. His hands trembled with fear.

"Well, Harry. I'm sure this isn't the right thing to do. Why don't you come off the banisters?" This guy was too polite. There had never been a person so nice to him and it hurt him to have one standing before him right this moment. Harry couldn't get the friendliness. It made him feel dizzy.

"Go away! You don't know me!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people you know that don't want you to do this," Draco stated. What was that for a statement? How could _he _know? A total stranger!

"No! Nobody cares for me!" Harry said, no longer able to stop his tears from falling. His heart ached with sorrow that had been held down for too long. Normally he could keep everything hidden, but that was partly because no one cared about how he felt.

"I'm sure people do care about you. What about your parents? They wouldn't want this, right?" Harry's heart was flowing over, and he couldn't stop himself from spilling the most intimate details of his life to this guy.

"My parents were killed in a car crash. I never knew them. Why am I telling you this? It's none of your business!" Harry tightened his grip on the bars as the boy took another step closer. Why didn't he just let go? The boy kept coming closer, but why? Harry didn't get it. He just couldn't get it.

"I want you to tell me. Do you have siblings to take care of you?" Draco sounded very honest, Harry could tell that much.

"No. I was an only child. The only people I know are my aunt and uncle. And my cousin. They hate me. They didn't have a choice, they just had to raise me." Harry could feel there was just one question left. Only one more relationship – that he didn't have – to ask about.

"What about your friends? At school, you must have friends, right Harry?" School. Harry hated school.

"I don't. My cousin hates me and makes sure everyone at school does too. They've bullied me my whole life. They always treated me as dirt. I'm just the outcast. I don't have anyone that gives a damn about me!" Harry sounded desperate, and dramatic and just wanted to go over the edge and forget about everything. It had nestled down for so long now, that talking about it just made it worse.

"_I_ do." - huh? Harry looked at the boy in disbelief- "What do you say, you come down and we'll get something to drink, talk a bit, and if then you still feel like coming here, you can return, okay?" What was that for a proposition? Harry couldn't accept that! He very well knew that he would not have the guts to come up here again. He had been collecting his courage for weeks.

Harry hesitated at first, but then stepped down again. They walked off the bridge together in silence. It was nice walking together. Nicer than walking alone. After a while Harry cleared his throat.

"Why did you care? All those people walked past me, but you stopped."

"You're too beautiful to die such a young age. Besides, you didn't really want to do it, otherwise you would have done it already." _Beautiful_? Harry had been called a lot of things, but never _ever _beautiful. His head became clouded thinking about it, so he decided to forget it.

Harry sighed at the last part. Draco was right. He didn't have the guts to do it. He had been terrified on that bridge; but when nobody in the whole world cared, what else was he to do? Waste away? The last thing he wanted to do was go back to his aunt and uncle.

Harry looked up at the slightly taller boy. "I still don't get it. I'm a total stranger to you." Harry wasn't used to have someone acting friendly.

"You're not anymore. You're Harry. And you already told me a lot about yourself."

Harry didn't know what to say at that. He didn't know why this person had done this for him. He had saved his life, because if he hadn't been there Harry would have jumped.

They found a bar and took a seat. Harry could sense the boy felt lonely too. Maybe that was the reason he stopped by. To not feel lonely anymore. The waiter came and they both ordered a coke.

"I don't know anything about you, Draco," Harry said, fumbling with his hands.

"I'm Draco. I live a couple blocks away. I've never been to a school because I have a tutor at home. Actually I've been really lonely," Draco answered. Harry was right about the lonely part.

"Me too. I'm surrounded by a lot of people all the time, but I still feel lonely."

"Tell me more about you, Harry. What made you go up there?" Harry felt supported by the interest of the boy.

"For the past sixteen years, life has been hell. Everything always turned out wrong. I was so sick of it. People would insult me, laugh with me and even hurt me and still get away with it."

"That sounds horrible," Draco confessed. "I thought I had it bad, cause I hardly see anyone, except my butler Dobby, so my parents wouldn't have to deal with any problems. They're hardly there for me, but my butler sometimes lets me go out. He even told me I could bring a friend. At that time, I didn't have any friends, but I'll ask him if you may come." Harry felt his chest warm up. A friend in his life. He could never have imagined how it would feel like. He always thought the whole world hated him.

"That would be very kind. You already did so much for me, I don't know how to ever pay you back."

"You don't have to. As long as we can be friends, that's fine." Friends. This was so new to Harry that he didn't know what to say at that, and just remained silent, a strange feeling filling his heart and heating up his whole body.

That night, Harry was lying in his bed, thinking. He couldn't believe what had happened today. He had made his first friend. Draco Malfoy. The name sounded familiar, but he was sure he had never seen this boy before.

Harry turned around in his bed. _Malfoy_. Wasn't that the family that lived in the big villa, just outside the centre? With all those lovely trees? Yeah, of course. Their garden was his favorite place. He always went there to think. To be alone. No, on the contrary to _not _be alone. The nature kept him company, and those had been the only moments Harry had felt safe.

The garden was so large, he never had been caught sneaking into it before. He didn't expect the Malfoys to have a son, nor did he expect he would become friends with him. Harry fell asleep with safe feeling in his heart, not thinking about his aunt, uncle or cousin. He didn't even mind returning to this house. Ever since Draco Malfoy had stepped forward, the boy seemed to have taken over his mind completely.

* * *

The next day they met at the same bridge, not knowing where else to go. Harry felt really weird. He had never done this before.

"Hi. I didn't think you'd come," Harry confessed, walking up to a waiting blonde.

"Why wouldn't I? I promised I would, didn't I?" Polite as always. They started to walk, neither of them knowing where to, neither of them leading or following. Just walking.

They walked for several minutes before Harry said: "I've been to your house before. It's the most beautiful place I know." It was weird how easy it was to start a conversation with the boy. Normally, he would say something really stupid, and then people would turn away. But now, the more Harry said, the more interested the boy became. It was strange to Harry to have someone who honestly thought he was normal.

"It's not that beautiful to live in," Draco responded. Harry could sense a hit of sadness in his voice. Maybe they had more in common than they thought.

"I meant the garden. It's my favorite spot, to think. Can I show you?" Draco looked happily surprised.

"Sure," Draco answered with a smile.

Harry and Draco made their way to the Malfoy's villa. Harry slipped through some trees, climbed over bushes, until they arrived at an open place, where they could see the blue sky.

"Strange," Draco said, "That's my favorite spot too." Harry smiled, not knowing what to reply.

They both sat down and fell silent, being occupied with observing the blue sky.

"It feels good to have a friend," Draco whispered. And those soft words warmed Harry's heart more than anything before in his life.

***The End***

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Punishment

**Hi! Thank you all soo much for all the alerts and all the favorites, and the increasing amount of reviews. It really means a lot to me. This is why I love writing these stories! Please keep doing what you're doing, and I hope you'll like this one too. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Sooo, I finally found out why my linebreaks all seem to disappear. I'll try to fix as many as I can, and make sure it won't happen again. I really wasn't satisfied to see all were gone, but well, I hope this makes your reading easier now!  
**

_Summary: Draco will have to punish Harry for being too sexy. But how will Harry take it?_

The Punishment

This was it. Draco had had enough. Harry Potter had gone too far. He had been too sexy and unreachable. He could no longer resist the feeling and would be obliged to punish the Hero.

Potter had been different ever since sixth year started. He acted differently, was dressed differently and looked hotter than Draco could have ever imagined. But that wasn't the only thing. Draco had had a soft spot for the Boy Who Lived ever since he met him.

The fact that the raven haired boy ignored the icy Slytherin didn't help. So Draco didn't have no other choice than to get the teen alone.

* * *

Harry had done everything. He had listened to Hermione to adapt his clothing style, had fixed his hair – in the best way possible – and worked out in Quidditch more than ever. However, he still didn't get a second look from Malfoy.

Since sixth year had started, Harry felt different about the blonde. At first he thought he was going mad, but gradually he had accepted the feeling of love towards the boy.

Anyways, Harry was convinced the Slytherin would never love him, since the Sex God had enough material to use. It was known throughout the entire school that Malfoy was gay.

And that only turned Harry on.

Harry was making his way out the castle, ready to train some more on his broom. Hermione was studying in the library and Ron had to go along, since he hadn't made his homework for over a week. He played so often to get his mind off of things. Off of Malfoy.

As he was about to enter the dressing rooms, he was suddenly pushed over and fell on the soft lawn. Stupid first years with their lame jokes.

"What?" Harry shouted, as a blonde head floated above him. It wasn't a first year."Malfoy! What's this about?" Harry snarled.

"You've been a bad boy, Potter," Malfoy growled. Harry didn't understand. He tried to ignore the stirring feeling in his stomach, but that was made impossible as Malfoy crawled on top of him. Harry was paralyzed in shock. He had never felt this aroused before by one simple touch and wanted to disappear in the soil.

"Get off me! What are you doing?" As Harry tried to push Malfoy away, he was pulled off the grass and pushed into the Quidditch dressing rooms.

"Be quiet Potter. You didn't think you could get away with this, did you?" Malfoy hissed. Harry had no idea what he had done this time. The dark tint in Malfoy's voice only turned Harry on. This wasn't the right moment to feel like this, not as Malfoy was about to hex his ass off.

Harry was pushed into the wall. He could feel the heat coming of Malfoy's body and bit his tongue to prevent himself from moaning out loud. But what Malfoy did next took Harry by surprise.

* * *

Draco could feel how well Potter's body responded to his actions. He hoped the boy wouldn't be too stubborn to not go with the flow. He pressed his chest against Potter's and kept his eyes focused on the green ones.

There was a war going on within them. Draco could see how Potter fought the lust and horniness away with anger.

He observed the full red lips, which were slightly parted as Potter gasped for air. Draco couldn't hold it any longer. He leaned forward and captured the red lips with his pink ones.

What followed was beyond words. He had expected it to be good. He had expected it to be great, but he hadn't expected this. It was amazing. How was is possible that Potter was _perfect _at everything he did?

The warmth crept from his lips to his chest and spread all over his body, making Draco feel safer than he had ever done before. The other boys he kissed hadn't kissed like this.

Draco wanted it to last forever, but the massaging feeling suddenly stopped as Potter pushed him away.

* * *

Harry hadn't expected Malfoy to kiss him. Not at all. He was shocked to feel the softness of his lips, even softer than silk. He had always imagined how it would feel, but feeling it right now blew Harry's mind.

He was momentarily frozen in the kiss, then realized what was happening and knew he had to do something.

He pushed Malfoy away, feeling alarmed. "I don't know what's happening, but stop already, Harry huffed. This wasn't right. It wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

* * *

Draco felt rejected as Potter pushed him away. He just had had the best kiss in his life. He wanted the boy so bad, but it was obvious Potter wasn't interested.

"I'm punishing you for being too damn sexy Potter. This is what happens when you provoke people. Don't act like you didn't mean to seduce me, Potter," Draco sneered, trying not to smile as he saw the shock on Harry's face. Maybe the Hero was interested somehow.

"You didn't expect me to know, did you?" Draco smiled. He got Potter right where he wanted him. "There's no turning back now Potter. You're mine." Draco stepped forward again, but almost jumped as Potter stepped forward too. The raven hared boy pulled him close.

Draco swooned. He hadn't expect Harry to attack him. He hadn't expect him to _dare _to kiss him again.

"Potter?" But all that left Potters mouth was a deep growl. Draco felt butterflies filling his stomach and leaned into the boy. Not even once had he experienced this feeling before.

* * *

When he felt Malfoy's body against his, Harry came to his senses. He had just kissed Malfoy, voluntarily. He had wanted to do that for a long time, but he didn't want it like this. Quick, without meaning. He had given malfoy the wrong idea.

He didn't know what Malfoy was planning either. Was it a joke?

"Malfoy. I don't want to think about where this is going." Harry thought his voice sounded very weird.

"Why not. Am I disgusting?" Malfoy pulled an eyebrow, which only made him look sexier. Harry punched himself mentally and tried to compose a response.

"No, no, … I mean, …" Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure what he had to say.

"So you're telling me I'm hot," Malfoy teased. Why was the Slytherin boy the one who was leading? Harry didn't like that at all.

"No, no!" Harry started to babble. Why didn't he find the words? Why was he speechless?

"You don't want it to be a one night stand?" Malfoy asked. If Harry hadn't been turned on he would have slapped the guy in the face for sure. Was he so obvious?

"What do you want from me? Sex?" Harry asked.

"That's on my list, yes." A shiver ran down Harry's spine. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling at all.

"What else?"

"Love, sex, fun, sex, kisses and sex," Malfoy answered. An awkward silence fell. Harry leaned forward again, not knowing what else to do. As their lips touched again, Harry felt like ever since they had stopped kissing, his body had been aching for it. He wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist and deepened the kiss.

They kissed until their lips were swollen and were out of breath.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Shhhh. Don't speak. I know," Malfoy said, and came closer again. It was the best training Harry had had this year.

***The End*  
^_^**

**Please Review!**


End file.
